In the past, a facsimile transmission system is known in which a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a function of a server transmits image data, which is transmitted from a client terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer), to a facsimile apparatus by facsimile. In the facsimile transmission system, the MFP functioning as the server provides the client terminal with a web page in which a transmission history of the image data transmitted by facsimile is displayed. A user can check, for example, unsuccessful facsimile transmission processing by operating the client terminal and looking at the web page.
However, in the system in the past, when image data related to unsuccessful facsimile transmission processing is retransmitted, it is necessary to perform transmission work again from the beginning. For example, it is necessary to cause the MFP functioning as the server to read a document again and generate image data and, at the same time, perform transmission setting again. Therefore, the system in the past requires time and labor to transmit the image data by facsimile again.
Since a web page for a transmission history in the past includes only transmission date and time and a destination (a telephone number or an e-mail address), it is unknown from the web page what kind of image data the MFP functioning as the server transmits by facsimile. Therefore, the system in the past is inconvenient because, when the image data is retransmitted, it is necessary to recall a document transmitted by facsimile before.